<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running by missroyalmess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471339">Running</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missroyalmess/pseuds/missroyalmess'>missroyalmess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin was never with Padmé, Anisoka, F/M, Order 66, Post-Order 66, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missroyalmess/pseuds/missroyalmess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Ahsoka had told the council what Maul had said to her on Mandalore? Would the chancellor be stopped? Would Anakin still become Darth Vador?</p><p>BACKGROUND:<br/>-The story starts off with a bit of Clone Wars season 7 and Revenge to the Sith.<br/>-Padme always saw Anakin as the little boy she met on Tatooine. She was more like his older sister, or even a mother figure at times.</p><p>Eventual anisoka so don't read if you don't like it.</p><p>All rights to Anakin, Ahsoka, and all the characters that aren't OCs, goes to Lucasfilm/Disney</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!<br/>I've been thinking about writing this for a little bit, I just didn't know how to start it.<br/>I'll try to update once a week (maybe more idk).<br/>Anyway, please let me know what you think. I haven't done much creative writing so some of my early stuff might be a little rough.<br/>Also this was originally posted on my wattpad (missroyalmess) and I so far have more chapters posted there.<br/>Okay. I'm done taking.<br/>Thank you for reading! Stay safe and healthy and have a good day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmm. Great care, we must take," Grand Master Yoda stated to the four present council members, Master Mace Windu, Master Aayla Secura, and Master Ki Adi Mundi.</p><p>The metal door slid open allowing a seventeen year old Togruta female followed by a clone commander to walk in. She walked up to the holograms of the four council members as they turned to face her. </p><p>"I understand your mission was a success," Master Windu said facing Ahsoka. </p><p>"Yes. I have Maul in custody. I will escort Commander Rex when he delivers him to Corusant," she responded.</p><p>"A great service to the Republic, you have done," Grand Master Yoda said looking at the Togruta for the first time since she walked out of the council chamber, all those months ago. </p><p>"I did my duty as a citizen."</p><p>"Not as a Jedi?" Yoda asked.</p><p>"No. Not yet," she replied shaking her head and looking down at her feet. After a moment of silence, Ahsoka spoke again, crossing her arms. "Actually, I was hopig to speak with General Skywalker."</p><p>The hologram of Mace Windu spoke, "I sent him to inform the chancellor that General Grievous has indeed been located on Utapau."</p><p>"Master Kenobi?" there was concern in her voice. She needed to speak to Anakin but if she couldn't, Obi-Wan was the next best thing.</p><p>"Engage the enemy, he has," Master Yoda said, looking up at her.</p><p>Ahsoka spoke again, more to herself than the Masters, "Then the war could be over soon."</p><p>"That depends on the chancellor," Master Windu responded, crossing his arms and looking from Ahsoka to Master Yoda. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Now Ahsoka was worried. The chancellor has always been a friend to the Jedi, and Anakin. Wouldn't he want to end the war as much as anyone? It has to be difficult being the leader of the Republic, especially during war. You would think he would be grateful his hard work was finally going to end this nasty war. </p><p>"I'm sorry, citizen. These matters are for the council to discuss," Windu retorted, emphasizing the word 'citizen'.</p><p>His words stung Ahsoka. Both Ahsoka's and Rex's eyes widened in shock at what he had said. Mace Windu was, after all, the one that told her that being wrongly accused of the bombing on the temple and murder was "her big trial" and that she would be a better Jedi because of it. At least the last part was somewhat true.</p><p>"I understand," disappointment rolled off of her as she said that, and once more, she looked to the floor.</p><p>One by one the Jedi masters disappeared starting with Aayla Secura, then Ki Adi Mundi, followed by Mace Windu. Master Yoda homever, stayed a little longer, sensing there was more to the conversation.</p><p>"Ahsoka. More to say, have you? A message for Skywalker, perhaps?"</p><p>She hesitated, trying to find what words to use. "Yes, Master, actually I do."</p><p>"what is it?"</p><p>"Maul said that Master Skywalker had been 'groomed for his role as Sidious's new apprentice.' I have no idea if he is telling the truth or not but I thought I would tell Anakin-uh-Master Skywalker anyway."</p><p>"Interesting, this is. Investigate this, the council will."</p><p>"Thank you, Master Yoda." Another moment of silence and right as he was moving his hand to end the call, Ahsoka spoke again.</p><p>"One more thing." Yoda looked up at her not knowing what she was about to say or even what it was about. "I know this doesn't relate to the war, but I was wondering if I would be able to return to the order when this is all over."</p><p>"Yes, you may. Discuss this more later, we will. May the force be with you, Padawan," and with that, Yoda was gone.</p><p>"Do you really think they will stop Sidious?-That is, if what Maul said is true," Rex asked from behind her, taking a step forward.</p><p>"I don't know, but that's the best I can do for now. You heard Windu, I'm just a citizen," she replied, turning to face her long time friend, her brother.</p><p>"I think you were the one who said that you were a citizen, he just emphasized it." Ahsoka chuckled. Rex had a bit of a smile on his face when he said that and as they walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master Windu, I must talk to you," Anakin said as he half walked half ran though the hanger to the Jedi master.</p><p>"Skywalker, we just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous," Mace Windu stated as they began walking to a ship near the hanger doors. "We are on our way to make sure the chancellor returns emergency power back to the senate."</p><p>"He won't give up his power." There was a moment of silence before Anakin stopped walking and spoke again. "I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith lord."</p><p>"A Sith lord?" Windu questioned, stepping closer to Anakin.</p><p>"Yes. The one we've been looking for," Anakin said, standing his ground.</p><p>"How do you know this?"</p><p>"He knows the ways of the Force. He's been trained to use the dark side."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"Then that means Ahsoka was right," Master Windu said quietly, looking down past Anakin as he thought things through. Windu looked up again. "We must move quickly if the Jedi order is to survive." Windu began to walk again, a bit faster than before.</p><p>Anakin didn't move. "Wait. What do you mean, 'Ahsoka was right'? What did she say? When did you talk to her?" Anakin asked quickly. He was impatient now. He wanted to know what his former padawan had said and how she had known. But most importantly, he wanted to know if she was alright.</p><p>Master Windu stopped again and looked over his shoulder at Anakin, before turning to face the young Jedi knight. "After she took Maul into custody, she spoke to myself, Master Yoda, Aayla Secura, and Ki Adi Mundi, right after you left." It was Anakin's turn to look down. If he had stayed in the room maybe a minute longer, he would have gotten to see her, even if it was brief.</p><p>Master Windu continued. "She had said that Maul knew his former master, Sidious, had been grooming you to take Dooku's place."</p><p>Anakin was in shock. "What are we going to do about this? Does the council know?" He asked frantically.</p><p>"Yes. Master Yoda had stayed and talked to Ahsoka longer than myself or the other masters present had. He was the one who found out from her, and told the rest of the council in an emergency meeting."</p><p>"Master, the chancellor is very powerful," Anakin was trying to sound confident but there was fear rising in his voice. "You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."</p><p>"If what Maul said is true, for your own good, stay out of this affair."</p><p>"I must go, Master." </p><p>"No," his tone was sharp, "You must go discuss this further with Master Yoda if you feel there is something you can do without falling into the chancellor's trap."</p><p>"Yes Master," Anakin replied, annoyed. And with that, Mace Windu was on the ship and Anakin watched as it flew away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He walked the silent halls of the temple. The only sound was the ground beneath his boots.</p><p>His long time mentor, and friend's voice rang in his ears, "You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving them will be lost."</p><p>Anakin's eyes widened. "Save who?" He asked back, his voice shaky. </p><p>No reply came.</p><p>"Answer me!" he yelled into the darkness he felt, now surrounding him. Anakin's fear was only growing.</p><p>Who was "them"? What was Palpatine going to do? Was this another trick to lure Anakin to the dark side? Just like killing Dooku but this time personal?</p><p>Anakin, fearing the worst, ran to Master Yoda. Surely the Grand Master of the Jedi would have a few answers. Right?</p><p>About five minutes of running later, he reached Master Yoda's door. As he raised his hand up to knock, the familiar voice of the green Jedi could be heard. </p><p>"Come in, young Skywalker," Yoda said, using the force to open the door for Anakin, without moving from his spot, or even opening his eyes. He was clearly meditating, and Anakin was interrupting but this couldn't wait.</p><p>"Yes, Master," Anakin said as he cautiously stepped inside the room.</p><p>"Troubling you, something is," Yoda began, opening his eyes when the young Jedi Knight sat down in front of him. "About your padawan, it is?"</p><p>"Yes, master." He began. "I heard she told you about the chancellor's supposed plan for me." He hesitated for a moment, not really knowing how to continue. "However, on my way here, I heard his voice speak to me. Through the force."</p><p>"Say, what did he?" Master Yoda asked, worried about what Anakin's answer might be.</p><p>"He said, 'if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving them will be lost.'"</p><p>"Troubling, his words are."</p><p>"Indeed, Master," Anakin was trying to hide any fear in his voice, but it was pointless. "I don't know who the 'them' he is referring to could be. The other Jedi maybe?"</p><p>"Attachment, I sense in you. Fear for those you love, young Skywalker." Yoda paused for a moment. Anakin was caught off guard. He shouldn't be surprised, this was the grand master of the Jedi after all. "For your master and padawan," he continued.</p><p>Yes it was true. Anakin saw Obi-Wan as his brother, although with the amount of lectures Obi-Wan gave, he could be more of a father then brother at times. Anakin also saw Ahsoka as his family. He had only known her for about three years by now, but the two had grown to become best friends. They didn't have a normal master and padawan relationship. No, Anakin and Ahsoka saw each other as equals, often learning from the other rather than her learning from him all the time.</p><p>Anakin hesitated, "Yes, master. I know it's against the Jedi code to have attachments, but they have become my family. I know they will always have my back on missions."</p><p>"More important matters, we must deal with first." Master Yoda replied, with a 'discuss this later, we will' tone in his voice.</p><p>"Yes, Master. What can I do to help with this situation with the chancellor?" Anakin asked changing the subject, hoping Yoda would forget about Anakin's attachments, at least for a while.</p><p>"Involved, you will not be. True, if what Ahsoka says, as far from the chancellor as possible, you must stay."</p><p>"What should I do then, if not get involved?" The young Jedi knight asked with confusion filling his voice.</p><p>"Greet Ahsoka and commander Rex, you will. Arriving anytime now, they should be."</p><p>"Yes, Master Yoda." Anakin replied, while standing and trying to hide his excitement. He was finally going to be able to catch up with his former padawan after their rushed reunion, that was a bit more cold and heartbreaking then he cared to admit. Even though it had only been a few months they had been apart, Ahsoka had turned 17 and had matured greatly from when he last saw her. She was a great leader before but now? Now, she was leading a team to capture an assumed dead Sith, or rather ex-Sith.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on Instagram (if you want to) @mac.does_art for updates on stories, art, and sneak peeks of my works.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The roar from the engines of an approaching ship is what pulled him out of his daydream. He had arrived in the hanger around an hour before they were supposed to arrive, not wanting to miss getting to see Ahsoka again. </p><p>He looked up as the ship landed, and not two minutes later, the door opened allowing the young Togruta to exit, followed by Rex, who stood in front of what was basically a fancy box for force users. All that was visible of the contents of the box, to the outside world, were Maul's glowing yellow eyes. Maul was being escorted by four clone troopers surrounding him, two in the front and two in the back, with the two in the back pushing the box forward. </p><p>Her eyes widened when she saw her old master. He was supposed to be watching the chancellor, what the kriff was he doing here?</p><p>"General Skywalker," Rex greeted him, along with a salute before Ahsoka even had the chance to open her mouth. </p><p>"Hello commander," he said nodding to Rex, then to her, "Ahsoka."</p><p>Ahsoka stood tall, with her hands together behind her back. "Hello General. It's good to see you again." She was trying to be serious but couldn't help but smile. He also smiled at her words. This was a bit more of a reunion than before she left for Mandalore. "We have Maul in custody, as you can see, and I told the council that I would escort Commander Rex when he and his men returned."</p><p>Before anyone could speak again, prison guards walked in, ready to take Maul to his own secure cell.</p><p>"It's good to see you too, Ahsoka." He replied, with that stupid smirk, that she loved, plastered on his face. Then he continued, turning to Rex, "Rex, they're here for extra support in getting Maul into a cell. Go with them and report back to me when he's locked in."</p><p>"Yes, General," Rex answered, straightening. Now turning to look at his men, he said with a bit of a louder voice, "Alright men, let's move it." Anakin and Ahsoka watched them as the half of his troops that he sent to Mandalore split, some going to the prison with Rex, others back to their bunk or to the mess hall.</p><p>"I should go with them." Ahsoka was still watching where Rex and his men had left from after they were gone.</p><p>"You said you would escort them to Coruscant, not all the way to the prison," Anakin replied, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do now? Should I just leave? I did my job, I captured Maul and brought him back here. And I already spoke to the council." She didn't include that she still had to talk with Master Yoda about returning, but she thought that would be a better conversation for after the war and when things had settled a bit. Besides, she had gone months without being a Jedi, what was a little longer going to do?</p><p>"We could just talk. We never did get to catch up when you first arrived." Anakin really hoped she had nowhere else to be. He was worried ever since the moment she left the temple after her trial. Ahsoka had lived in the temple her whole life, she wouldn't have known how to live anywhere else.</p><p>"Okay, some food would be nice too, I haven't eaten all day. Wanna go to the mess hall and catch up over some of their 'delicious' mystery meat?" She asked looking up to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Sure, Snips." She smiled at her old nickname. She missed it. She missed him. Anakin, along with Rex, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the men from the 501st, had become her family in the three short years they had known each other.</p><p>"Beat ya there, Skyguy," She nudged his arm, letting him know that she intended to win.</p><p>"Oh, it's on."</p><p>They raced to the mess hall with Ahsoka beating him there, as always. The two grabbed some food and found a table off to the side where they could talk. </p><p>It had been almost two hours since Rex and Ahsoka had returned from Mandalore. They lost track of time catching up, cracking jokes, and reminiscing about before she left.</p><p>The mess hall was now full of both Jedi and clones for dinner. Suddenly, a group of clones, including Rex, ran into the mess hall. The clones blocked the doors so no one could escape, except for Rex. He silently found his way over to Anakin and Ahsoka. He pointed his blaster at them and whispered what he knew.</p><p>"Put your hands up," the still newly promoted commander ordered. "The chancellor ordered this," he whispered to his concerned friends. "All the clones have turned against the Jedi, just like Tup did." </p><p>Ahsoka looked to Anakin then back to Rex. "You removed your chip didn't you?" She whispered back, knowing the answer and making that clear in her voice while leaning forward so she didn't have to speak louder than needed. Ahsoka knew the answer but wanted to confirm, although, she would be dead by now if he hadn't.</p><p>"Yes; and the chancellor, not knowing I had, asked me to deliver Anakin to him. So instead I'm here to get you guys out," Rex paused for a moment. He was going to speak again but another clone commander's voice interrupted him.</p><p>"All Jedi have been marked for termination by Order 66. Under this directive any and all Jedi leadership must be executed for treason against the Republic," the clone spoke. There was no emotion in his voice, like he was a droid.</p><p>An older padawan, one that was only a year above Ahsoka before she left, stood. "Treason?" The padawan asked, fear and anger filling his voice as he spoke. </p><p>Stopping him from getting another word out, the clone that spoke earlier raised his blaster and shot the boy. The padawan fell backwards landing between his table and the one behind it, right behind where he was sitting.</p><p>The whole mess hall gasped, except for the clones of course.</p><p>"We have to go, now," Rex said through gritted teeth. He moved his blaster to make it seem like he was forcing them to move. Like he was going to shoot if they didn't obey. "Move it, General, or she dies." Rex said in a bit of a louder voice hoping everyone was buying it. While he said this, he held his blacker to Ahsoka's back, pushing it in a bit to make her move forward.</p><p>Anakin's eyes filled with horror at seeing Ahsoka in this position, even if it was fake. This was fake right? Ahsoka was perfectly safe, Rex took his chip out...right?</p><p>He nodded and walked forward, keeping his hands up. They had to sell this to the other clones, whether it was fake or not.</p><p>As they walked away from the mess hall, all the trio could hear were blaster shots, lightsabers igniting, and the screams of those who didn't grab their lightsabers in time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!<br/>I’m updating this story a lot but that’s because I already have up to chapter 7 finished and posted on wattpad. When I catch-up my posting on here with my writing speed, I won’t be updating as much. <br/>Anyway, I’m loving the feedback you guys are giving. Honestly, it’s one of the reasons I’m updating this like everyday.<br/>Have an amazing day! Love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin and Ahsoka held back tears as all the Jedi deaths weighed heavily on the force. There was so much they wanted to do at that moment. They wanted to help the Jedi, but were too stunned by the killed padawan and by the initial words Rex had said to them in the mess hall, that they had frozen and simply obeyed their friend.</p><p>Rex had told them, when they were out of earshot of the mess hall, that they could put their hands down, as he pulled his blaster away from Ahsoka's back, and placed it back in its holster.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry guys. I really am, but I didn't know what else to do," Rex started. He himself, was now fighting the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. "All those clones know not to hurt you General, but Ahsoka?" He was silent for a moment as the tears finally did begin to fall. "You're nothing to them anymore. No more than a target. I tried to come up with a way to stop them but didn't think of one in time. I thought 'maybe I can try to get the Jedi out. At least some,' but I knew none of my ideas would have worked. I knew I could get you guys out but no one else. I am so sorry." He was sobbing by now.</p><p>Ahsoka, without thinking, had pulled her sobbing brother into her arms. "It's okay, Rex. Thank you. I know—we know-that you did everything you could, and trust me, we will forever be grateful to you for that." She was rubbing his back as he held balls of fabric from her top in his hands. Rex was holding onto her as though it would undo all of this and they could go back to joking around with his brothers again.</p><p>Her shoulder was soaked with Rex's salty tears but Ahsoka didn't mind. Yes, she was heartbroken and confused about what had just happened, but she knew Rex needed her right now, maybe more than she needed him.</p><p>This whole time Anakin stood, frozen in place, with his mouth hanging open the smallest amount from shock as the events and words since the mess hall raddled around in his brain. There was one thing that he only just realized Rex had said that should have caught his attention. Well two things.</p><p>When Rex and Ahsoka finally ended the hug, Ahsoka kept her hands on Rex's shoulders and was speaking to him trying to calm him a bit more than he was from her hug.</p><p>When Rex had finally caught his breath and Ahsoka let her hands fall back to her sides, Anakin stepped forward and spoke, trying to keep his voice as even and calming as possible:</p><p>"Rex what do you mean by 'the clones know not to hurt you'? I'm a Jedi, and a general, if anything, I should have been one that they targeted first. And what about the chancellor? You said he wanted to see me? Why?" Anakin hoped that Maul was wrong, that they both were wrong.</p><p>"I don't know why the chancellor wanted to see you, sir, but what I do know is that the clones have been reprogrammed not to hurt you." Rex replied looking back up at the Jedi knight. "The chancellor commanded us to 'execute order 66,'" Rex replied with a voice that was trying to mock the chancellor's when he said the old man's words.</p><p>"Order 66?" Ahsoka asked. She thought she knew what that was at this point, as she had started to put the pieces together. However, she wanted her suspicions confirmed.</p><p>"Under Order 66, all Jedi are to be killed for treason against the Republic," Rex replied.</p><p>"Yeah," Anakin started, stepping forward so he was standing next to Ahsoka. "That's what the clone in the mess hall said right? That 'all Jedi leadership was to be killed' or something." </p><p>Just as Anakin finished his statement, the group heard the sound of hundreds of feet marching through the temple. The clones had definitely finished their job in the mess hall and were now on their way back to the hanger.</p><p>"Kriff," Rex muttered under his breath. They had taken too long. The approaching men would take every ship they could, leaving Rex, Ahsoka, and Anakin stranded in the temple, with no way to get off world. Not to mention that he were now late in bringing Anakin to speak with the chancellor. </p><p>Why hadn't I gotten them off-world and explained this on the ship? He thought to himself, now more worried than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All three of them stood in the hanger, trying to come up with a plan to avoid the approaching clone army. </p><p>She looked around frantically, trying to find something, anything, that would hide them long enough for the clones to leave, without them being discovered.</p><p>Her head stopped moving when her eyes locked onto a storage closet off to her left. The lock had been long rusted and broken, hanging from the latch that would be used to lock the door. With the distraction of the war, minor things, such as a lock on a storage closet, went unnoticed.</p><p>"Over there," she whisper-yelled to the others, pointing to the door in the wall to her left, unsure of how far away the army was.</p><p>"It'll have to do," Anakin muttered. She turned, looking over her shoulder, and made eye contact with him. Anakin nodded to Ahsoka and she nodded back, before looking to the door again, running after it. Anakin and Rex following not far behind her.</p><p>As she opened the door and went to hold it for them, Anakin stepped up behind her, grabbing the door and nodding for her to go inside the room. She was going to argue but he nudged her the smallest bit on her arm to make her move. Ahsoka had noticed Rex was already inside, then turned to see Anakin trying to squeeze in along with them, while also trying to close the door quietly.</p><p>Thanks to the small size of the space, the three companions were squished together pretty uncomfortably. Rex's bulky armor didn't help the situation at all. The pauldron that he wore over his left shoulder was right in Ahsoka's face and she kept bumping into it every time she moved, even the smallest amount. Because of this, she tried to lean closer to Anakin, his presence had always seemed to calm her anyway. </p><p>At one point, Anakin had put his arm around Ahsoka's shoulders, pulling her even closer to his body, seemingly afraid he was going to lose her again. Yes, she could take care of herself, and he knew that. She had proven that to him several times over the years. But knowing this, Anakin still felt the need to protect her, like it was his responsibility and his alone, to keep her out of harm's way.</p><p>Anakin had no idea where it came from. He cared deeply about Ahsoka but this felt like more. This need for her to be safe and near him, was more.</p><p>Ahsoka, feeling his arm around her, leaned into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his torso and held onto his robes loosely while also holding him in a tight embrace.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like years had gone by as they stood in the dark cramped room, huddled in silence. After a while, they heard what seemed to be the last ship take off, based on the number they heard leave and the loss of banter now in the hangar. Although, since the order had been placed to kill the Jedi, the clones did very little bantering, especially compared to their time on the battlefield with Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan or in the barracks with their brothers.</p><p>Anakin, being the closest to the door, risked a peek into the hangar. He reluctantly let go of Ahsoka but still kept an arm out infront of her. This was somewhat forcing her to stay behind him, making himself a kind of shield in front of her. If anyone was still out there and wanted to hurt them, he would make sure they didn't touch her.</p><p>When Anakin was releasing her and moving to the door, Ahsoka had felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. She didn't know why though. It's a closet, space is limited, that's it. She thought, but still, she didn't like the idea of them ending their embrace. It had comforted her, made her feel protected.</p><p> </p><p>When Anakin poked his head out of the storage closet, he noted that only four troopers remained in the hangar outside of a gunship, just about full of clones, almost ready to leave. Two of the clones were loading supplies into the gunship, and the other two were going over something on a data pad.</p><p>He didn't dare move, in fear of drawing the attention of even one of the clones, to the closet. </p><p>When the last crate was loaded onto the ship, the clones with the data pad turned, and stepped onto the ship. </p><p>Anakin slowly closed the door as he kept an eye on them so when the clones took off, they wouldn't be able to see him behind the open door.</p><p>The ship took off without the clones giving any clue about knowing the three friends were huddled in the closet. </p><p>The Jedi knight kept watch for a moment longer, cautiously turning his head to look around the hanger, before ducking back inside the closet, leaving the door only a crack open to let the light in.</p><p>Rex and Ahsoka stared at him, fear present on both of their faces.</p><p>"They don't know we're here. Or at least they didn't make it seem that way," he whispered. Relief washed through the air and Ahsoka let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. </p><p>"We should go," Rex breathed. Anakin looked over at Ahsoka who simply nodded to him then looked back to Rex. </p><p>Anakin slowly opened the door again and held it open for the others as he looked around, ready to defend his friends until the end. They both had always had his back and now here Rex was, once again, saving his skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka and Rex slowly stepped through the open door, looking for any sign that they weren't alone. Something caught Ahsoka's eye as she was scanning the large room. As if he read her mind, Rex looked to her then turned to Anakin and nodded in the direction of a Corellian G9 Rigger-class light freighter off to one side. The Twilight. Anakin nodded to his captain in return, saying that he understood and agreed, from where he was standing behind Ahsoka and Rex. When Rex turned to face forward and began to head for the ship, Anakin's eyes lingered on Ahsoka. He was walking a few feet behind and a bit to the side of her. He watched her as she made her way to his ship and occasionally looked around. Constantly checking her surroundings was just one of the many habits she picked up from her time in the war. </p><p>Anakin continued eyeing her as he went to step up beside her. He didn't know why exactly, but he was drawn to her. Maybe it had been the new sense of maturity and wisdom she carried with her. Maybe it was still the shock of seeing her after a heartbreaking goodbye and the depressing months that followed. </p><p>As his companions boarded the ship, Anakin stopped in his tracks as all the memories came flooding into his mind. He recalled his first mission with Ahsoka when they had taken the ship to escape a battle on Teth. He recalled having to fly to Tatooine with Ahsoka that same day to rescue Jabba the Hutt's son, whom they had named "Stinky". </p><p>Ahsoka must have assumed that he was still outside because she had come out of the ship, noticing Anakin had not been in the pilot's seat and after feeling a wave of nostalgia coming from him in the force. She took a few steps forward while still remaining on the ship, causing him to be pulled from his thoughts at the sight of her. He really missed those missions with Ahsoka. </p><p>"Anakin, we have to go," she called, more like wispired, from the open hatch. </p><p>Just as Anakin was about to respond, they heard the distinct sound of clone armor clanking, and blasters being aimed and prepared to fire. </p><p>Before the sounds could register in his mind, Ahsoka had grabbed her remaining lightsaber from her belt and stepped around him to block the first wave of blaster shots. After a moment she went to reach for her second saber, forgetting she dropped it during her duel with Maul, and was shot in her right leg by a blaster bolt. Anakin had begun to turn around, lightsaber in hand, when he heard Ahsoka's scream and saw her body crumple to the ground.</p><p>"Ahsoka!" He called as she curled herself into a ball on the ground, trying to nurse her leg as best she could. Anakin looked up at the army with rage written all over his face and force signature, at the sight of his beloved padawan and friend being shot by men she considered her brothers. Ahsoka, sensing his anger though the force, shuttered at the feeling he was giving off. She almost forgot she had been shot because of how much she was worrying about her former master falling to the dark side. </p><p>Anakin had always walked that thin line between light and dark. He was more passionate and emotional than the other Jedi. This worried the council, but him being the "Chosen One" and all, made them look the other way rather than try to help him or punish him. Everyone thought that at some point it would be the latter but it never happened, at least to the extent it would be for other Jedi if they acted that way. </p><p>Ahsoka was snapped out of her worrying when she saw Rex come out of the ship and run to help Anakin defend against the attacks the clones were making to subdue them. Neither Anakin nor Ahsoka had sensed him in the force, so it had startled Anakin to hear blasters being fired from beside him.</p><p>Without taking his eyes off the shiny white armor in front of him he called over to Rex. "Get Ahsoka to the ship and make sure she's safe."</p><p>"What about you, sir?" Rex called back, also not taking his eyes off the now droid-like army.</p><p>"I'll be fine. Just make sure Ahsoka is safe and far away from here. I'll hold them off so you guys can leave, then I'll meet up with you. Now, get her out of here!" Anakin called back, taking a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure she was still okay. </p><p>Rex simply nodded and replied with a rather quiet "yes, sir", before heading to Ahsoka's side.</p><p>She was standing, leaning on the ship, trying to use it for support as she stood. Rex came over to her and put his arm around her waist as she put her left arm over his shoulders, leaning onto him for support. </p><p> </p><p>"What about Anakin?" Was the first thing she said after Rex helped her sit down inside the Twilight. </p><p>"The general is holding the clones off so we can get away. He said he would meet up with us after we escape," Rex replied. He had always held a lot of respect for Anakin. Now, he thought that he never truly knew just how much he could respect his general. </p><p>"What?! We're leaving without him? How is he supposed to get out? How is he gonna know where to find us?" She asked quickly, her voice frantic. Ahsoka was beyond hysterical as she tried to stand from her seat. She left Anakin once, she wasn't going to do it again. Even if it cost her life, she was going to have his back. </p><p>Rex put his hands on her shoulders and spoke slowly in an effort to calm her down. "Ahsoka, Anakin told me to get you away from here and to make sure you were safe. And, that is exactly what I'm going to do." He paused for a moment to see what she would say but Ahsoka remained silent. "Look, Anakin wants you to be safe. You're hurt and he cares about you. He doesn't want you to be risking your life, and getting yourself killed for him. Trust me Ahsoka, the best thing to do right now is to leave and hope to the force that he finds us."</p><p>Ahsoka was speechless. Her mouth moved, trying to find her voice as her brain tried to comprehend what Rex had just said. </p><p>All she managed was a simple and quiet "okay" before heading to the pilot's seat, with the aid of Rex, and starting up the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin heard the Twilight’s engines start up and the ship take off. At this point he was struggling to hold his position against the clones as they inched ever closer to him. <br/>However, he took the risk to look up and watch the Twilight fly away.</p><p>He was glad that Ahsoka had gotten away, and that she had Rex to watch her back. Anakin, however, hated to watch her go yet again. He was also starting to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something awful was coming. </p><p>He whipped his head around, quickly taking in the sights around him. He was surrounded; trapped on all sides by men that had his back and had fought at his side for the past three years. Men he considered his friends. The longer he deflected their shots, the more that came whizzing towards his face. He couldn’t keep up.</p><p>At one point, a higher ranking clone in the front of the crowd called out to his men. “Remember, set your blasters to stun! The chancellor wants him alive!”</p><p>Anakin took the small window of opportunity that he had, as several men checked their weapons, to jump up and flip over a thin section in the group of clones, with the help of the force. He landed facing the men with his back to the entrance of the hanger. Anakin was exhausted and once again took their short amount of hesitation to catch his breath. </p><p>After he caught his breath, he turned to run only to find himself looking down the barrel of a blaster.</p><p>“Kriff,” he muttered as the larger group of clones that had been attacking him moments before, turned and got into position once again. Anakin felt a stun bolt hit him in the center of his back before he blacked out and fell to the floor. </p><p>“Careful,” a clone captain called out to the two men that had put one of the passed out Anakin’s arms over each of their shoulders to carry him out of the hanger and into a nearby transport. </p><p>When the men got into the ship, the two who had carried Anakin proceeded to place force binders around his wrists, just in case he woke up and decided to try to escape. </p><p>At some point during their short journey to the chancellor’s office, Anakin had woken up slightly. Not enough to fully react to the situation or his surroundings, but enough to to understand that it wasn’t good. </p><p> </p><p>When the group arrived, the clones took their prisoner straight to the chancellor’s office. </p><p>Anakin’s head was pounding from not only being stunned and passing out, but also from the force blocking binders around his wrists. It also didn’t help that the clones weren’t being very gentle when it came to getting him off the transport and to the chancellor.</p><p>From outside the office, the sounds of lightsabers and grunts of fighting could be heard. From what little he could comprehend due to the headache, Anakin assumed that the council had taken him and Ahsoka seriously for once. </p><p>When the group entered the office, they came to find the big window, about the size of the wall in the back of the office behind the chancellor’s desk, was broken leaving nothing but millions of shattered glass fragments scattered all over the office and surrounding furniture. Another thing that caught the eye of the prisoner and his guards, was a more frail looking version of the chancellor laying on his back in what was once the window frame, with a Jedi high council member holding the tip of his purple bladed lightsaber to the old man’s neck.</p><p>The clones that were not holding onto Anakin had their blasters up and pointed at Master Windu the moment they saw him.</p><p>“You are under arrest, my lord,” Mace Windu spoke, not taking his eyes off the old man for even a second. </p><p>“Anakin,” the chancellor called, turning his head to the young man in clone custody, “I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over.” The chancellor's voice was strained. Most likely an act to make him seem like the victim.</p><p>“The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost.”</p><p>“No,” Palpatine rasped, slowly raising his hands as if to shield his face. “No. Now you will die!” </p><p>Out of seemingly nowhere, blasts of lightning came shooting from the old man’s finger tips, aimed at Master Windu. Mace quickly raised his lightsaber, barely holding off the lightning attack aimed at his face. </p><p>“He is a traitor!” Palpatine called between breaths while still trying to shock Mace.</p><p>“He is the traitor!” Mace yelled back while pushing his lightsaber down horizontally towards the chancellor while also still blocking the lightning. </p><p>Palpatine turned his head slightly to somewhat look at Anakin to indicate that he was now talking to the Jedi knight. “I have the power to save the ones you love!”</p><p>His eyes were wide. This again? “Save them from what?” Anakin yelled, leaning forward in an attempt to get away from the clones pulling him back. </p><p>Palpatine didn’t answer his question. “You must choose,” was all he said in reply.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, Anakin!” Mace was growing ever weaker but still stood his ground. If stopping the Sith and years of an evil reign rested on his shoulders, he was going to make sure that if Palpatine did happen to win, it would not be an easy victory for him. </p><p>The chancellor resorted to what he knows best, playing the weak old man who should never hurt a fly. “Don’t let him kill me,” he somehow managed to say in a sweeter tone in hopes of making Anakin side with him. “Anakin, my boy, you have to help me. I can’t hold it any longer.”</p><p>The clones released Anakin from his binders but decided not to give him his lightsaber back just yet. </p><p>“I-I-I-I can’t. I-I-I’m weak. I’m-I’m too weak.” He stuttered. </p><p>The young Jedi cautiously took a step closer to the pair. His expression was full of horror and confusion. On the one hand, he could stand with Master Windu and the Jedi to help take down Palpatine and the Sith. On the other hand, he could help Palpatine and he could help him save everyone he loved from some unknown treat to them. </p><p>“Anakin. Help me. Help me!” The old man continued, pulling Anain from his internal battle.</p><p>Finally the lightning stopped and Windu regained his position as Palpatine gasped for air. </p><p>“I-I-I can’t hold on any longer,” Palpatine gasped, playing up the “weak old man” act as much as he could. </p><p>“I am going to end this once and for all,” Mace stated as he began to raise his lightsaber to strike the chancellor down.</p><p>“You can’t,” Anakin responded quickly to stop Windu. “He must stand trial.”</p><p>“No, he can’t,” Windu replied. “It wouldn’t be fair-“</p><p>“You mean like Ahsoka’s?!” He interrupted. More like yelled but he was beyond mad at this man for how he treated her. </p><p>“Anakin, he has control of the senate and the courts. He’s too dangerous to be left alive. This has nothing to do with Ahsoka.”</p><p>“I’m too weak. Oh. Don’t kill me. Please,” Palpatine continued from his spot on the ground. </p><p>“It’s not the Jedi way. And he says that he can help me save Ahsoka. I don’t know what she would need saving from but we should at least hear him out. He must live!” Anakin was pleading with Master Windu. If Palpatine could really help Anakin save Ahsoka and everyone else he loved from some unknown danger, he would need the man alive. </p><p>“Please don’t,” Palpatine pleaded with Windu as well. But the chancellor wasn’t pleading for the sake of loved ones. No, he was pleading simply for the sake of power. If he was killed, nothing would become of his vision for the future. A future ruled by him with Anakin as his Sith apprentice. </p><p>“I need him!” Anakin called. </p><p>Windu had had it. His mind was made up. He raised his lightsaber above his head and prepared to strike at the old man. </p><p>“Please don’t!” Palpatine cried. For a split second he thought he might actually be killed. All his planning and string pulling would be for nothing.</p><p>Anakin yelled, interrupting his thoughts. “No!” Anakin reached his hand behind his back, using the force to call his lightsaber to him. As soon as the hilt reached his hand, Anakin ignited the blade and swung it up to collide with Windu’s, stopping the blade from touching Palpatine. </p><p>Anakin, being a few steps farther away from Windu than he anticipated, ended up cutting off Mace’s right hand, which held his lightsaber.</p><p>Mace screamed in agony as he stumbled back and his lightsaber fell down to the depths of Coruscant. </p><p>Windu continued to scream and stumble to regain his balance and wrap his mind around the situation as Palpatine took the opportunity to reach up and use force lightning to attack the now defenceless Master Windu. </p><p>Mace continued to scream and cry out in pain as the chancellor began to sit up, regaining his strength. </p><p>“Unlimited power!” The old man screamed as Windu was thrown from the window into Coruscant's dark night sky. </p><p>Anakin stumbled to the ground, unable to believe the scene that just unfolded. “What have I done?” He asked himself as he kept his eyes glued on the spot Master Mace Windu stood only moments ago. </p><p>The clones that had escorted Anakin to the chancellor stood frozen in shock throughout the whole encounter and now they didn’t know if they should fear Palpatine or cheer for the destruction of the traitorous Jedi almost being complete. </p><p>The chancellor quickly stood and made his way to Anakin. The weakness he claimed to have earlier was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Palpatine stopped a few feet directly in front of the Jedi knight and proceeded to dismiss the clones with a wave of his hand. They bowed and Anakin looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “You’re fulfilling your destiny, Anakin.” Anakin looked down still trying to wrap his brain around the scene that just unfolded in front of his eyes. “Become my apprentice,” Palpatine continued. “Learn to use the dark side of the Force.”</p><p>Anakin took deep breaths in an attempt to steady himself. His mind was racing but he knew he had to calm down. He slowly raised his head to look at the Sith Lord in front of him. He put one knee up and bowed his head. “ I will do whatever you ask.”</p><p>“Good,” the Sith rasped in response.</p><p>Anakin slowly raised his head again to look into Palpatine’s eyes. “Just help me save Ahsoka’s life,” he begged. “I can’t live without her.” His voice cracked and he slowly lowered his head yet again, this time hiding the tears that began to fall down his cheeks.</p><p>The Sith took a few raspy breaths before speaking again in an as equally raspy voice. “To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together…I know we can discover the secret.” Palpatine spoke more slowly now, trying to make sure Anakin understood everything he said in order to convince him even more.</p><p>As Palpatine spoke, Anakin dropped to both knees in front of the Sith, not breaking eye contact for even a moment. “I pledge myself…” Anakin paused and took a deep breath, still holding eye contact, “to your teachings.”</p><p>“Good,” Palpatine spoke slowly and in between raspy breaths. “Good.” He paused as Anakin bowed his head to yet again hide his tears. “The Force is strong with you, my apprentice. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth our shall be known as...Darth…” Palpatine thought for a moment on what the perfect name for his new weapon of evil would be called. “Vader.”</p><p>Vader raised his head to reveal his tear stained cheeks and to look the Sith in front of him, directly in the eyes. “Thank you, my master.” He lowered his, squinted his eyes shut, and shook his head, trying to stop more tears from escaping his face.</p><p>“Rise.” </p><p>He kept his head bowed as he stood. His eyes were still squinted as he shook himself, telling himself that he was doing this to save Ahsoka. But from what? He didn’t know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I took so long to update this. I hit a bit of writers block after posting chapter 7. I’m working on chapter 9 now so it should be out soon but I won’t make any promises. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update and please let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka was flying the Twilight with Rex as copilot since she was the only one with experience flying it. Yes, her experience was limited due to Anakin never trusting anyone not to damage his precious ship, but he had decided to trust her a few times and taught her how to fly it. Along with that, she had witnessed Anakin flying it multiple times. </p><p>Out of nowhere, she had a throbbing pain in her head. She leaned forward clutching her head. It felt as though she had been hit by an out of control speeder. Her head pounded and her montrals were ringing.</p><p>“Ahsoka? Are you alright?” Rex asked from his seat, fear and concern was present in his voice almost as much as the ringing in her head. </p><p>She didn’t respond. She could only continue to hunch over, gripping her head. If she had hair, she would have probably ripped it out by now. </p><p>“Ahsoka?” He was staring straight at her, nothing else mattered at the moment. She was his little sister and something was definitely wrong.</p><p>“No. No no no,” she whispered, shaking her head as tears swam down her cheeks in never ending rivers. She was nauseous and couldn’t move, but she also felt that she couldn’t just sit there.</p><p>“No? No what? Ahsoka what is wrong?” He was crouched in front of her at this point trying desperately to get her to focus.</p><p>“NOOO!” Ahsoka screamed, causing Rex to jump, lose balance, and land on his back with a painful ‘oof’.</p><p>Once her migraine had passed, Ahsoka sat unmoving from her hunched over position. </p><p>“Why, Anakin? Why?” She whispered to herself, shaking her head, trying to figure out his fall.</p><p>“What?” He interrupted her thoughts as  he spoke and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>She still hadn’t moved, not even a single muscle in her body seemed to be working. “It’s Anakin.”</p><p>“What about him?” Rex asked hesitantly.</p><p>Ahsoka turned her head to look the man before her in the eyes. “He’s gone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahsoka, calm down. What do you mean 'he's gone'?" Rex asked her cautiously.</p><p>Ahsoka was breathing heavy and shaking as she tried desperately to hold back her sobs. It wasn't working very well. "Anakin. He-he," she couldn't finish her sentence due to the overwhelming emotions welled up inside her all fighting to come out.</p><p>"Take a deep breath, Ahsoka." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he got an idea. "Here," he said as he brought his hand up about half a foot away from her face. "Blow my hand away." </p><p>"What?" She asked through sobs.</p><p>He looked her in the eye and spoke in a slow and even voice. "Take a deep breath, and use it to move my hand."</p><p>She opened her mouth to object but decided to give it a shot. Ahsoka took in a difficult, and shaky breath, and blew as hard as she could at his hand.</p><p>"You're gonna have to do better than that," Rex chimed it.</p><p>"Rex, this is stupid. And a waste of time. I need to go to Anakin. I have to help him." Ahsoka was shaking even more now as she began to sob even harder. This was only slowing her down from saving Anakin. She had to get to him and didn't have time to waste on Rex's stupid 'move my hand’ idea.</p><p>"Yes, Ahsoka, I know that but you can't help him unless you are calm and focused."</p><p>Rex waved his hand in front of her face a little bit. She took another small, shaky breath and blew at his hand once more. She continued to take deeper breaths and kept her focus on moving his hand. Finally, when Rex could tell that she was calm enough to help Skywalker, he moved his hand back a little, as if she had indeed used her breath to make it move.</p><p>She looked shocked for a moment after she saw the hand move. Ahsoka looked back at him with her mouth still slightly open in shock. </p><p>"You feel better?" Rex questioned as he moved his arm back down to his side.</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks." Ahsoka responded, leaning down to hug him. He stood up slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping his knees bent low to be at her height while she sat.</p><p>As the hug ended and the old friends let go of each other, Rex stood up fully and looked her in the eyes.</p><p>"Let's go save your Skyguy."</p><p>They both had difficulty holding back their smiles at the flash of that memory hit them both. It was short lived however when they remembered the task at hand.</p><p>Anakin had fallen. And she was not going to leave him. Not this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry that I haven’t updated in a while but the end of 2020 really kicked my butt.<br/>The ‘move my hand’ thing is something my dad used to do when I would cry as a little kid, and I thought that it would be a good thing to help calm Ahsoka down and help her focus on saving Anakin.<br/>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you to my school’s writing club for helping to pull me out of a seemingly never ending writer’s block.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here have another chapter because I wrote it in a night and because I love you guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she landed the Twilight, Ahsoka frantically tried to calm herself. She was still high on the initial shock of the situation. </p><p>She shook herself. This wasn’t about her. This was about him. Helping him. Saving him. Anakin needed her right now and she could guarantee that she would be there for him. </p><p>Ahsoka stumbled from her ship, not bothering to wait for Rex to help her. She just needed to get to him.</p><p>As she hobbled over to some nearby voices, she stopped dead in her tracks. Ahsoka saw Padmé hovering above the ground, her hands trying desperately to loosen the grip of the invisible hands clenched around her windpipe. </p><p>As she carefully moved around her friend’s flouting form, she found the person she was looking for. </p><p>“Anakin,” she breathed, just louder than a whisper as she held back her sobs.</p><p>His attention immediately snapped to the togruta. His eyes widening at the realization of who was before him.</p><p>“Ahsoka?” He asked back, matching her tone. </p><p>Ahsoka took a cautious step toward him as she began to speak. “Put her down, Anakin. Please.”</p><p>Anakin took a moment to look back at Padmé, he quickly released her and let her body fall to the ground. He looked back at Ahsoka then to Obi-wan, pointing at the older man.</p><p>“You turned them against me!” He screamed.</p><p>“No, Anakin. I know he didn’t,” she responded, trying to reach for him through their force bond.</p><p>Anakin didn’t look at his former padawan, he just continued to glare at Obi-wan.</p><p>“You have done that yourself,” Obi-wan replied back to him, ignoring Ahsoka. </p><p>Anakin took off his robe and threw it out of the way. “You will not take them from me!” He yelled again, still ignoring the young woman.</p><p>Obi-wan rid himself of his robe as he spoke. “Anakin, your anger and lust for power is what turned Padmé, and most likely Ahsoka, away from you.” </p><p>“No! Anakin, I’m here! I’m right here!” Ahsoka yelled, trying to get his attention. Finally, Anakin looked over to her as Obi-wan made his way to check on Padmé. “Please, Anakin. I’m here for you. I am right here.” Her eyes were full of sympathy. Her eyes held all her fear for him in this moment. They also held all her love for him.</p><p>Anakin slowly started to make his way to her, eyeing her carefully as he did. </p><p>She reached out her hand. “It’s ok, Anakin. Please, let me help you,” Ahsoka said quietly, still in an attempt to calm his rage that she could feel buzzing through their bond. </p><p>He stopped in his tracks and straightened. “I don’t need help. I am more powerful than any Jedi could ever dream of being.”</p><p>Her eyes searched his as she extended her hand out further. “Anakin, listen to me. Palpatine has tricked you. You can’t trust him. I know it may seem like you can but he is using you, Anakin.” He looked back over towards Obi-wan. She paused and when he didn’t respond, then she continued. “I know I failed you, Anakin. But please, let me make up for that mistake now.” Ahsoka blinked back tears. “Look what you did to Padmé, she was only trying to help you. As am I. Anakin, I love you and I don’t want to see you go down this path.” His gaze shot straight back to her when she said those three words, but she didn’t stop talking. “You won’t find whatever it is you’re looking for. All you will find is pain. So please, come back to me because I’m never going anywhere again. I promise.”</p><p>Obi-wan looked between them as Anakin stammered, trying to find something to say. “Y-you,” Ahsoka eyed him as he still tried desperately to wrap his brain around her speech. “You left me before. How do I know you won’t again?” He spoke quietly, all of the anger had seemingly disappeared from his voice. </p><p>“Because I never wanted to.” And that was all she said as he shook himself. Anakin was just so confused. </p><p>She slowly made her way to him as he tried to wrap his brain around the words that came from her mouth and the genuine feeling he was getting from her in the force. </p><p>As Ahsoka got closer to him, she stood up straighter, ignoring all the remaining pain in her leg that the meds hadn’t taken care of.</p><p>He was rubbing his face and shaking his head and when he had finally sensed the nearing force presence, he looked up, meeting her eyes.</p><p>She said nothing as she opened her arms to him. Anakin didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around her thin waist, burying his face in her shoulder. She immediately had her arms around his shoulders and was pulling him closer to her. </p><p>After...force knows how long, his knees buckled and he fell to a kneeling position. Ahsoka went down with him, not letting go for even a second. She just simply wrapped herself around him tighter, in a comforting and warm embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ahsoka held Anakin close, stroking his hair and lightly rocking them as he wept, Rex and Obi-wan carefully lifted Padmé onto her ship and brought her to the med droid. They took extra care while laying her down, with Rex supporting her neck to gently lay her head on the pillow. </p><p>As the pair of war heros silently made their way back to the entrance of the ship, Rex stopped and looked up at the Jedi before him.</p><p>“General Kenobi?” He questioned, causing Obi-wan to stop and give the trooper a confused look.</p><p>“Yes, Rex?” </p><p>“What happened to General Skywalker back there? Ahsoka kept mentioning something about ‘he’s gone’. What did she mean by that?” </p><p>The Jedi master opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He was in search of the right words to describe a Jedi falling to the dark side.</p><p>Rex interrupted the man’s mental gymnastics in looking for a simple enough explanation for a Jedi outsider. </p><p>“I don’t know much about the Jedi, or their ways, Sir. But, General Skywalker is my friend and I’m worried about him.” Rex confessed.</p><p>“You’re a good man, Rex.” Obi-wan commented. “I’m afraid that Anakin had been tricked into walking down the dangerous and lonely path of the Sith, thanks to a Sith Lord. The one we have been searching for, that we are sure of.” The master paused for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. “Padmé and myself, her being unaware of my presence, had come to try and calm him. Bring him back to the light, if you will. It seemed that her attempt had been far beyond unsuccessful and had turned more towards deadly. However, when you and Ahsoka had arrived, she was able to get to him and calm him in a way I have never seen anyone be able to do before.” He stroked his beard as he thought of just how exactly Ahsoka was able to get to him rather than his own master or sister/mother figure that was Padmé .</p><p>Rex had a feeling that he knew what the Jedi High Council member was thinking about without the man having to come out and say it. </p><p>“They’re close. Almost inseparable, Sir. If I’m being honest, I’m not really surprised that she was the one who was able to help him. After serving under the two of them for years, watching they grow and learn from and with each other,” the clone replied, answering Obi-wan’s unasked question.</p><p>“Yes,” he responded, stroking his beard and looking up at the captain. “Anakin and Ahsoka have a closer bond than I have ever seen between two Jedi. Even master and padawan.”</p><p>Rex paused in confusion for a moment, “Isn’t that supposed to be dangerous for Jedi?” </p><p>“Yes. We are supposed to be compassionate yet unattached. But, that doesn’t matter anymore considering the fall of the order.” Obi-wan got a far away look in his eyes, dropped his head, and turned to go back down the ramp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She heard Rex and Obi-wan moving around behind her. They were most likely moving Padmé’s unconscious body back to her ship. Ahsoka ignored them. She focused only on the moment and the man in her arms. He clung to her. The “hero with no fear” was digging his nails into her arms and sobbing into her chest. </p><p>His tears were beginning to seep through the fabric of her top but she didn’t care. Ahsoka had never seen her master like this. He was always headstrong and confident. He was the smartest and bravest person she had even known. Yet, here he was, curled in on himself, holding onto her as if she might vanish.</p><p>Ahsoka had no idea how to handle this. She moved on pure instinct and began to rock them from side to side. Soon, she began to gently run her fingers through his tangled golden curls. And after who knows how long, it had felt like hours either way, she finally heard someone descend from the ramp of Padmé’s ship.</p><p>She sensed that the person behind her was Obi-wan but she didn’t dare try to look at him, or even move for that matter. Anakin wasn’t ready yet.</p><p> </p><p>Rex took a look back at Padmé, who was now being looked over by the medical droid. The clone shook his head and followed the Jedi master towards the ramp. When Rex made it to the top of the ramp, he noticed that General Kenobi was making his back over to him.</p><p>He looked at the man, confused, as he watched him come back inside the ship. “General Kenobi? What is it? Is Anakin alright?” There was a hint of panic in the captain’s voice.</p><p>“He just needs more time. That’s all.” He responded, keeping his gaze mostly focused on the clean white floor of the senator’s ship. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka sensed Obi-wan walk away some time ago. She had no idea just how long she had been sitting there, holding her best friend in her arms. She didn’t care through. Ahsoka Tano would do anything for Anakin Skywalker, that was just a fact. </p><p>Right now he needed her and she could damn well make sure that she wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>She was pulled out of her mindless swaying and hair brushing when she felt him move. She looked down at him to find his bloodshot blue eyes staring back at her. It took all her will, and then some, not to start balling at the sight.</p><p>“Snips,” was all he said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.</p><p>Ahsoka slowly pulled away and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before looking him in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Obi-wan felt a shift in the mood outside of the ship. He looked up and tried to focus on the feeling. </p><p>Rex looked over at him, “What is it, Sir?”</p><p>“You should go check on them,” the Jedi master responded while shuffling his feet, his eyes now glued to the floor. </p><p>Rex nodded with a ‘yes, Sir’ and made his way back to the ramp. </p><p>When he made it to the bottom, he looked up to find his commander running her hand through the general’s hair. Rex saw a slight smile on Skywalker’s face as the man’s flesh hand gently rubbed up and down Ahsoka’s back.</p><p>Rex cleared his throat, startling the pair. They quickly jumped apart from each other as Anakin awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and Ahsoka struggled to stay on her feet, seemingly suddenly remembering her leg.</p><p>“General Kenobi sent me to check on you two.”</p><p>“Right,” Ahsoka nodded, feeling as awkward as the others right now. </p><p>“Did I interrupt something?” The captain asked hesitantly with a slight raise of his eyebrow.</p><p>“No, you’re fine.” Ahsoka nodded and she tried to take a step forward.</p><p>She sucked in a breath as her injured leg touched the ground in an attempted step. As she tried to put more weight on it, gravity decided again the action. Her leg bent unexpectedly under the weight, causing her to fall forward. Before she made it far, Anakin stepped towards her and caught her in his arms. She leaned on him as Rex walked over to help her. Anakin reluctantly handed her over to Rex.</p><p>Ahsoka hopped the few steps it took to get to the clone. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders and he had his wrapped around her back and one on her stomach, holding her upright. Ahsoka looked back at Anakin and held out her hand. Without thinking, he took it, but stopped himself after a second, and put her arm over his shoulder. He rested his other hand on the small of her back.</p><p>She shivered under Anakin’s touch. She shouldn’t be shivering on a lava planet yet here she was. She prayed neither of the two men noticed.</p><p>Once the group had made it up the ramp, Rex and Anakin gently sat Ahsoka down onto the bed of the nearest bedroom. Rex mentioned that he should check on Padmé before telling Obi-wan that they were ready to leave, causing Anakin to feel a stab of guilt at the sound of the woman’s name but Rex didn’t notice. </p><p>The clone captain left the room, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone. The taller Jedi didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t bear to see Padmé right now, not after what he had done. And he certainly couldn’t talk to Obi-wan because he still believed that he had been the one to turn Padmé against him in the first place. </p><p>Anakin was caught off guard by something small taking hold of his flesh hand. He looked down, slightly startled by the sudden change in the room.</p><p>Ahsoka stared back at him and lightly pulled him to sit on the bed next to her. He wordlessly sat down and pulled her into a hug. They sat there, listening the the sound of each other breathing for what seemed like hours before he slowly planted a kiss on her montral and whispered a quiet ‘thank you’ into her skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex walked back into the room about twenty minutes later after talking to Kenobi and helping the med droid. He was caught off guard by the sight of Anakin and Ahsoka holding each other as they slept. </p><p>Anakin had his arms wrapped around Ahsoka’s waist as he lay behind her. She lay with her back pressed against his stomach. Ahsoka had one hand on top of his, with their fingers interlocked, and the other arm under her head, supporting her montrals.</p><p>Rex slowly backed out of the room, not wanting to wake the two from their snuggling. He was careful to step as lightly as he could. His attempt at stealth had failed however when the clone tripped over his own foot and loudly tried to catch himself on the doorframe. </p><p>Rex’s less than graceful stumble startled his two sleeping friends awake. Anakin sat up, hitting his head on the bunk above him. The Jedi looked up at Rex, rubbing the top of his head, before me turned his attention to the bunk above him and muttered something about it being a kriffing piece of bantha poo.</p><p>Ahsoka was holding back a giggle after the slight startle passed as she realized it was just Rex in his bulky armor that had disrupted her nap. Rex took note of her hand still intertwined with Skywalker’s. He would definitely be bringing that up to them later.</p><p>Rex cleared his throat, refocusing the general’s attention back to the captain. The two Jedi quickly looked at each other before jumping apart as well as they could, with Ahsoka scooting towards the wall and with Anakin almost falling off the bed. Once he stood, Anakin avoided looking at either Ahsoka or Rex as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. </p><p>“General Kenobi sent me to check on you two.”</p><p>“Right,” Ahsoka nodded, feeling as awkward as the other two in the room right now. </p><p>“Did I interrupt something?” The captain asked hesitantly with a slight raise of his eyebrow.</p><p>Ahsoka and Anakin quickly looked at each other before responding simultaneously with “no”. Then they proceeded to awkwardly look at each other yet again, neither expecting the other to respond so quickly.</p><p>“Right,” Rex said skeptically with a slow head nod.</p><p>“Right,” Anakin replied with another awkward nod to add to the ever growing collection of them in this moment. </p><p>Rex then nodded again, turned, and quickly walked away from the pair.</p><p>Anakin shook his head and kept his gaze towards the ground. Suddenly, he felt something small wrap around his hand. He looked down, slightly startled, to find skinny orange fingers holding his hand again. Without looking up at her face, he shifted his hand to interlock their fingers. Then he looked up to find her still looking towards their, now, interwoven hands. The tall Jedi leaned in and planted a light kiss on her cheek. As he was pulling his face away from hers, she used her free hand to pull Anakin, by his collar, into a kiss. He was initially caught off guard but quickly came to his senses and returned the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Once Rex was out of the room, he lightly chuckled to himself. After the crazy, emotion filled day they were having, it still warmed his heart to see the two of them finally being able to relax. His thoughts were interrupted however when he remembered why he had gone to see them in the first place. Yes Kenobi had in fact told the clone to check on them but he also wanted to know if they would be taking Anakin’s beloved ship or not. General Kenobi kept reminding him that Padmé should seek medical attention, even though she wasn’t too badly injured. </p><p>Rex turned and made his way back to the room his friends had been in. He began to speak before he got inside the room. </p><p>“Do you guys want to go off on your own and take the Twilight or do you…” The clone froze as he stepped into the doorway. A minute ago these two could barely look at each other out of embarrassment after he woke them and now...Well, now he found Ahsoka laying on Skywalker’s stomach, her hands in his hair. The two Jedi just breaking from a kiss. Rex saw a slight smile on Skywalker’s face as the man’s flesh hand gently rubbed up and down Ahsoka’s side.</p><p>He cleared his throat, starting the pair again. This time however, no one was injured. But everyone was a bit embarrassed. </p><p>He awkwardly scratched his head, trying to avoid looking at the couple on the bed.</p><p>“Um...Do you guys want to take the Twilight? General Kenobi wants to get Padmé some medical attention other than the droid, and he thought that you wouldn’t want to leave your ship here, Sir.”</p><p>Anakin looked at some unknown spot on the floor as he thought for a moment. </p><p>He looked back up at Ahsoka on his chest then to Rex. “Yeah, sure.” He smiled at Ahsoka then turned back to the armored men in the doorway. “You can come with us, if you want.”</p><p>Rex let out a slightly forced chuckle. “That’s alright, Sir. I don’t want to intrude more than I have on whatever you have going on here.”</p><p>His words caused Ahsoka and Anakin to blush and look away from each other, which was difficult given their close proximity. </p><p>Ahsoka lifted herself off of Anakin, leaving him feeling cold and slightly lonely as he sat up. He stood and, in remembering her leg, he helped her up. </p><p> </p><p>As the couple neared the ramp, Ahsoka stopped. “Don’t you want to say goodbye to Obi-wan, or check on Padmé?” She asked, looking up at the man she was leaning on.</p><p>He solemnly shook his head. “No. No, I don’t.”</p><p>The force had other plans however. As Anakin and a still injured Ahsoka made it to the top of the ramp, Anakin noticed that the Twilight was closer to the ship there were on. He cursed under his breath as his former master stepped out of the ship. Anakin shook himself and focused on keeping Ahsoka on her feet.</p><p>“I assume you two are heading off on your own?” Kenobi asked, even though it came out more as a statement. </p><p>“Yes, Master Kenobi, we are,” Ahsoka replied with a polite nod as she pulled Anakin into the ship.</p><p>He glared at his master in an attempt to seem more intimidating. It was a silent act of telling the older man that yes he may be wiser but Anakin was stronger. The young Jedi had every intention of winning the fight that was almost inevitable until Ahsoka showed up to pull him from his darkness. Anakin was still pissed at Obi-wan however. No matter how much his Snips had calmed him, he still felt as though his former master had turned one of his closest friends, Padmé, against him. The senator had always been like a sister to him, even a mother at times, and when she came to Mustafar she simply refused to see his side. He tried explaining to her that he had more power now. Power that could be used to save not only her but Obi-wan and Ahsoka as well. He still didn’t know what they needed saving from exactly, maybe Order 66 but he doubted that because the clones wouldn't go after Padmé.</p><p>The thought of this unknown danger still terrified him. And now, without the help of Palpatine, he would be ill equipped to save those he loves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>